Subject Beta
by The Red Dove
Summary: Apparantly, a top secret substance mixed with alcohol, tobacco smoke, gasoline, a fish, and then crashes into something creates an explosion that does NOT like the humans' structural makeup.
1. The Explosion

"Doctor Martin, what is this?" David asked his superior, while pointing at a barrel.

Doctor Martin was a chubby man, going bald even though in his late thirties.

"Some species of animals are too different to breed with others. Like a lion and a bird. That is a chemical I'm creating that can fuse the animals together, so that I can defy what science says is impossible. I'll create the ultimate animal! A lion, for strength, a cheetah for speed, a dolphin for echolocation, knowledge, and swimming, an eagle for flight, a shark for its ability to breathe under water and ferocity, sponge for ability to regenerate, and a human, for abilities of speech."

"Good God! I'm finding several flaws in this! You can't just _create _a perfect species! That's crazy, and what human would possibly want to be merged into this being?"

"I was hoping you would volunteer for that position. Think of it! The first of a new species! You'd be famous!" he said while feeding his beloved fish.

David pondered this for a moment. "This is wrong."

"But possible!" Doctor Martin added. "These plans prove it! I've done the math over and over and all I need are the animals!"

"You're crazy."

"You would be the greatest being on Earth! No one would dare defy you, and you'll still be the same! Just with more abilities."

"I'll think about it." David said as we walked to the door. "It'll take a lot of thinking."

"Don't tell _anyone_ about this."

"I promise."

* * *

><p>In his apartment, David pondered over the tempting offer he had recieved. Fame, power, maybe some cold hard cash. He would be known worldwide! But what if it didn't work? Even if it did, is it right to defy nature?<p>

But how could he say no to the only man who had shown him kindness?

He didn't have to. He would take it from him and hide it. Run away, find a girl, live happily ever after. Become known for something even greater than defying the laws some force had put on Earth. It was simple, it always was in History books! The good guys always won the war. He needed to run errands tonight, why not pick up the chemical while he was at it? He had a key to the lab, and Doctor Martin didn't even live there! It would be perfect!

* * *

><p>He walked out of the store and tossed the six-pack in the trunk. He lit a cigarette and put it in his mouth as he started the engine. He thought about quitting for a brief moment than shrugged it off. He drove to the lab, and opened the door.<p>

He snuck in quietly as he passed other experiments, simple ones that he had tried to create himself. Doctor Martin was trying to teach him how mirrors help make a telescope work. David loved science, but he was a dummy at it, even though only 25. He looked at a mirror and smoothed out some of his blonde hair away from his eyes. He continued onward and eventually found the barrel. He secured the top with a lid, and duct taped in on tight, certain not to let anything excape.

"David?" a voice called.

David spun around, and saw Doctor Martin standing by the restroom door. "What are you doing?"

David gaped in shock at what he saw. He wasn't supposed to be here? "What are you doing here?" he asked the doctor.

"I stayed late to make sure the plans are perfect. And you?"

Insanity took over David for a moment as he picked up a crowbar from the wall behind him and threw it at the helpless mad scientist.

Doctor Martin didn't even have time to register what was going on and flew helplessy backwards as the projectile hit him, knocking him unconscious and bleeding.

David slowly started to regain his mind when he realized he had to get out of here, fast. He turned around to get the barrel, and saw the beta in his little aquarium staring at him.

The fish might have been experimented on, he might be able to tell what I did to Doctor Martin! David thought, insanity not completely gone.

He grabbed a bag and shoved the fish into it, filling it with water as he did. He put the bag on top of the barrel and carried them both out the door into his car, and drove away instantly.

He had well past the speed limit on the road, but he didn't care. He just had to get away. Feeling that the doctor was following him, he looked back, but saw nothing.

Then he heard a girl scream, and suddenly felt a strong impact, and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>I was looking at the stars, but I didn't want to. I couldn't move, I hurt, and I had to get away. I managed to look down, but immediately looked back to the sky. That was a lot of blood-my blood. I looked at the idiot car who ran into me, and saw a fire starting to form in there. I tried to move away, but that's when it exploded.<p> 


	2. Wall staring

I woke up surrounded by soldiers talking excitedly to themselves in a moving flying vehicle of some sort.

"I finally got sent out to catch one!"

"Look at how strange she looks."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, you think I'd get in trouble if I took a picture and sent it to my mom?"

"Most likely."

"Talk about the best profile picture _ever!_" one said, acting like a girl.

The other laughed at their companion's actions.

"Am I being sent to Military School because I ran away?" I asked. Just then I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

"Good one, John!"

"Yeah, nice shot!" was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes again and knew I was in a truck. The same soldiers were there, but they were looking away from me, cheering a guy on who was playing Chubby Bunny.<p>

"Okay, what on _God's_ Earth is going on here!" I yelled.

Pain in neck, compliments on aim, black out, nothing new.

* * *

><p>This time, I woke up in a white room on a hard, cold platform suspended from a wall, like some sort of bunk bed. I got up, and saw that there were no doors.<p>

Maybe one of the walls are the doors. I looked around, and figured it was the wall opposite the 'bed'. That's where all the bedroom doors normally are. Mine is.

I walked toward the door, when a wierd buzzer sound rang in my ears, and a red light started to flash above me. Oh my sweet Lord, what is happening to me?

I looked frantically all around me, and saw the bed fly into a wall, and that floor started to drop down. I bet if I jumped right now, I would smash my head against the ceiling, and when it stopped, I would probably break me legs. Better not take any chances. When it stopped, the wall that once held the bed started moving toward me. I started running away from it, but stopped at the opposite wall. I turned around and leaned against it as I saw the other wall shoving towards me.

I'm going to be crushed.

When it was about two feet away from my face, it jerked to a stop, and the red light stopped as well. The buzzing was gone, but it was still ringing in my ears. I looked around, and felt the wall behind me disappear. I tumbled back as the moving wall continued to push forward, eventually replacing the first wall.

I continued to sit and stare at that wall, even more confused than ever before in my short life I've lived so far. I realized I was hypervenilating, and forced myself to calm down. It wasn't easy. I slowly came back to my feet, and turned around. I heard a little bit of chuckling as well as a faint slapping noise, that several whispers.

I decided right then that my wall was just fine, and turned around to stare at it some more, once again sitting down.

I heard footsteps toward me, and I shivered, and forced mysef to stare at the wall.

"Hi!" a deep, friendly voice called to me. I almost turned around went I felt something slimy touch my shoulder, and it stayed there.

I froze and would not turn around, trying to find a happy place that the wall might show sometime soon.

"I'm BOB!"

The slime started to shake me a little bit, and when it stopped I continued to tremor.

"BOB, get your hands off her."

"Her? Bu-"

"Stop it, BOB. It's a girl, let her go, right now." another voice demanded.

A British voice followed. "Yes, I think you scared her."

The slime eased off my shoulder, but I still felt it. I heard another door open, and heard some pretty giant footsteps. Good God, what could that be?

The footsteps neared me, then stopped a few yards away. Then, I assumed whatever it was sat down, judging by the sound of it.

"I'm Susan. What's your name?"

_Just keep staring, just keep staring_ I sang in my head.

"Well, I'm Doctor Cockroach."

"And I'm Link, so what's yours?"

Hey, I think I see a smudge on the otherwise clean wall! I declare that my spot. I shall stare at it forever.

Another door opened, and even larger footsteps approached. A loud groan-like sound came from that direction.

"That's Insecto" Link's voice told me.

Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! What's happening to me?

As that door closed, another opened, and a gruff voice called "Orientation time. Monsters, cells. Beta, here."

The people behind me walked away, and I could have sworn that the smudge got a little bigger. Just a little.

"Come on, little missy, we haven't got all day! Everyone's gonna fall asleep tonight, and if you come now, you'll still be able to meet in the main room plenty of time before night's here."

I blinked. Hey, the smudge disappeared!

I felt arms pull me up and the man threw me over his shoulder and carried me outside of the room, and onto a platform, where he set me down on my feet.

I dropped to the ground and sat there. I had to find a new wall.

"Beta, stand up please." He said annoyed. He knelt down and looked me right in the eye. "I won't hurt you."

I stared back at him, and decided I could trust him. He was a military general, by the looks of his uniform, and he was normal looking. As soon as I stood up, the platform shot down, and I sat back down with difficulty, screaming the rest of the way down.

"Oh, come on! It's just like an elevator!"

As soon as it stopped, I stood back up, when suddenly we were lurched to the side. I grabbed the general, when the platform just stopped, sending me and the general to the ground. I fell over the edge, and gripped the edge of the platform, forcing myself not to look down. I wish I knew how to do a pull-up, and started to scream when the general pulled me back up.

"Sorry, we seem to be having some technical difficulties. I'm sure you remember the little incident in your room still?"

He started to talk to me, but I zoned out. I didn't hear a word he was saying, until we reached large windows. The first one had a pile of goo sitting in the middle, staring at a wall.

I closed my eyes, and didn't open them until the platform stopped, and I was returned to a white room, which I guess was mine. I stepped in, and the general said something else as the door closed. As soon as it closed, I sat down and stared at the wall with the little bed on it.


	3. Vampire Mermaid

I screamed. The wall I was staring at started to move toward me yet again, but very slow and choppy this time. This time I couldn't move. The wall started to push me and I lay helpless on my back as it pushed me to the other wall, which thankfully opened this time. I continue to lay on the ground and stare at the ceiling, when a green face popped over mine, followed by the blue blob and a human-cockroach head. Way above those heads came a giant white-haired woman, just staring at me.

I blinked. Cockroach man must be Doctor Cockroach, slimy hands must be BOB, Green guy has to be Link because the woman is definitely Susan. And that giant orange butterfly stomping toward me must be Insecto-

Oh my GOD! He's gonna squish me!

I stood up and ran away from that thing.

"Oh, come on! He's friendly!" Link called after me. A low growl followed.

I continued to ran, and found a small table, right next to a big one. I hid under the little one, hoping that he couldn't shrink down to size to catch me and that he wouldn't find me and that he wouldn't just squash the table with me still underneath it. I saw green arms grab my shoulders and pull me from under the table, dragging me toward 'Insecto'.

"Link, put her down!" Susan yelled at him, as she reached out for me.

Link set me down and Susan picked me up and held me to her face. "I'm sorry. But he is friendly. Everyone here is. No one can harm you here. You're safe. What's your name?"

I stared at her nose, swearing that there was a tiny pimple there. I blinked, and it vanished. It was just those stupid dots that appear in your eyes if you don't blink for a while.

I thought a moment. "Beta?" I said quietly, hoping she would fall for whatever that other guy called me.

"No, you're real name. That's just your monster name." She looked surprised that I could speak.

I gave a little sigh. "My name is Senora. That's all I'm saying."

She looked surprised that I could even speak sentences. "See? You can trust us."

She set me down, when it dawned on me that I was about, I don't know, very high up. I'm _terrified_ of heights! Once I hit the floor, I dropped on my back again, staring up. Everyone crowded around me, and started talking.

"You think she's all right?" Link asked.

"Just a little frightened, I would think." Doctor Cockroach said.

"A _little_? She collapsed on the ground for who knows how many times already!"

"I think she looks pretty!" BOB stated.

I felt a little blush come to my face, and I closed my eyes. I never really though of myself pretty. I was pretty basic, shoulder length dark brown hair, dull blue eyes, and a few freckles around my nose. Tall, too. About 6 feet, and I'm, only fifteen.

"She does look unique, for sure." Link said. Just then I heard a small yelp of pain, as if someone slapped him.

My eyes snapped open. Unique? How could I-?

Why was I here surrounded by a bunch of oddities? Why wasn't I home? Where am I? Why did Susan say 'Monster Name'? What's going on?

I guess I started to hyperventilate, because Doctor C. was holding me in a sitting position, rocking me and telling me to slow down.

I pushed away from him, and he let go. Just then, food popped from some tubes on the tables. Large plate of oatmeal on the big table, garbage and fish on the other table, and a ham shot into BOB, and it started to dissolve. I quickly examined my shoulder to see if that was dissolving at all.

It wasn't. Link picked me up and dragged me to the table, and set me on one of the chairs. "Dinner." He said. "Eat." He pointed at the table. "Understand?"

I smacked him right across the face, which obviously surprised him, and Cockroack laughed a little. I looked at the table, and saw nothing where I sat. I looked at the ceiling, wondering if food would rain down on me too.

"Eat, already!" Link said, a mouth full of fish.

I stared back at the table, and saw a few flakes on the table, where my food should have been.

I stared at Link, and he gestured to the flakes.

"You have got to be kidding me! What's going on? Who are you? Where am I? Why am I being fed miniature Corn Flakes? I'm tall, there is no way that's mine, and why is everyone calling me Beta?" I shouted.

"Were you listening to a thing I said during orientation?" A gruff voice called.

I turned around, all out of patience. "No, sir!" I said, giving a salute.

The general sighed. "Basically, you're part fish." He told me everything that happened, how a guy created chemical, other guy stole chemical, had tobacco and alcohol in his car when it blew up, with the car's gasoline and fish and me. Said other guy died, guy is in hospital, soon going to prison, and I'm here, part fish.

"If you look at your hair, you'll see it's blue on one side, then gradually turns to red on the other. Your eyes are completely black, your face is really smooth and pale with a tint of blue, your forearms have a bit of scale, you can breathe underwater, and even though you can breathe regular air, you can't be in direct sunlight, or you'll dehydrate at a rapid rate."

"I'm a vampire mermaid?"

"No, you're part fish. Eat your food."

I stared at the flakes, remembering when I experimentally ate one at my grandma's house, and it tasted nasty.

"Gross," I said, picking up a flake and flicking it.

"Uh, Monger? Maybe she doesn't eat like a fish."

General Monger sighed. "Hey! Bring some oatmeal down for Beta too!"

Oatmeal plopped down right in front of me, splattering a little bit, and getting some on my face.

"Gross."

"Oh my god, just eat it!" Monger said.

I sighed and ate the oatmeal, which tasted a lot better than the fish food I had ten years ago.


	4. Hate Sesame

"So, Senora, where are you from?" Susan asked.

"Senora?" Link teased. Doctor C. smacked him, and Link rubbed his very sore shoulder.

"Yes, Senora, and not from here. We went all over the country, me and Dad."

"Oh no, you were seperated from your father?"

"And thank God for that." I said. "The guy was a creep. Never could pay the house payments, and he just kept jumping around thinking he could start over. Kept changing our last name and everything. But, 'they' kept finding us, plus Dad kept adding new debts to his old ones."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Susan exclaimed.

"My father was ranch sauce." BOB said happily. I stared at him.

"Ranch sauce?"

Susan, Link, and Doctor C. nodded.

"Was your mother crazy?"

"No, she was a tomato."

I continued staring, then drifted back to my wall.

"Dude, stop doing that." Link said.

"It's my wall, I can stare at it if I want."

He rolled his eyes, and I glared at him.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is your mother?"

I stared at him. "She's saved."

"Saved?" Link asked.

"Yeah. well, not really, it's a joke."

"What's the punchline?" Link asked.

"She died."

"How is your mother's death a joke?"

"It's not a joke. That's just what my dad said. It's how she died. It shows how pathetic my dad was. Strangled her with a computer cord. He said she was saved from this world, and in the computer. Kept saying it was a joke, but I never found it funny."

The cockroach stared at me with a saddened face, and placed a hand on my soldier. I wiped it off and walked to where my wall was. "Open Sesame." I said to it.

It remained closed.

"Fine, Close Sesame." I sat down and stared at it.

Footsteps neared me, and I ignored whoever stood behind me.

"Is this why you're so moody?" Link teased.

I spun around and kicked him right in his stomach, when Monger appeared with a bunch of guards.

"Beta, treat your roommates with some respect here!"

"What goes around comes around." I replied.

Monger sighed. "Why did you kick him? You're like, twenty, this is not how you solve problems."

I smirked. "How old am I?"

Monger stared at me. "I'd say about eighteen to twenty." he said with a grin.

I laughed a little. "That's what everyone thought this year. Before this, naturally."

"So how old are you, we would like to put this in our files, if you know what I mean."

"I changed the subject!" I sang out.

"How did you-Oh, I see it. If you hadn't had reminded me, you would have gotten away with it."

One of his people wrote something on a clipboard.

"Well, I expect better behavior from you, Beta. You should know that. Toybox priveledges are revoked."

I laughed a little.

"Now, onto the other matter you brought up, how old are you?"

"I was born February 26, 1996. Figure it out."

"My god, you're fifteen?"

"Open Sesame." I tried again at the wall, giving it a kick.

He turned me around. "Do you have parents?"

"Barely. Open Sesame."

"Forget about the goddamn wall, girl! Where's your mother?"

"Saved."

"What? Fine, father?"

"Who knows."

"Any other relatives?"

"Dead ones."

"Is there anyone responsible for you?"

"He's not responsible."

"Who's he?" he demanded.

"OPEN SESAME!" I screamed, kicking the wall. I heard a few chuckles behind me.

"Where's your parents?" He tried again.

I sighed. "If I tell you, you won't ask anymore questions? Right?"

"About family matters, yes. But we may have some others in the future." He told a guy to open my door once I answered through his walkie talkie.

"Fine. My mother is saved and my father won't sit still."

I saw the wall open and I dashed toward it, just when the guy realized that I didn't give an answer and tried to close it.

Too late, I was in.

"Damn you, gods of Sesame." I muttered to myself.


	5. Burke

**Susan's POV**

I watched Senora as she ran into her room. Soon after, the door opened again and Monger walked in. A few seconds later, he was dragging her out again. Senora's eyes looked blank-well, even blanker than her new black eyes looked. It was a little creepy how you could never tell where she was looking, her pupil was hidden in the black.

"Now, tell me again. Where are your mother and father?" Monger was losing patience rapidly.

Nothing came out of her mouth.

"Beta, tell me, and you can go back into your room."

Senora stood up and walked over to the other side of the main room. Monger, realizing his mistake in his words, stalked off after her.

Senora was already sitting down staring at the wall when I felt a small-well, normal-hand placed on my foot. I looked down and saw Doctor Cockroach looking at me in a comforting way. "I'm sure she'll come around soon." Was all he said.

"Man, she's ruining our whole day." Link said. "Who wants to go visit the Murphy's or something?"

"Oh boy, I love visiting!" BOB yelled.

"That should be nice." Doctor Cockroach answered.

Everyone pointed their eyes at me as they awaited my response. "I wish Senora could come too."

"Is that a yes or a no?" Link said annoyed.

"I don't know."

Link sighed. "Look, she's fine. Maybe all she needs is some time alone. And personally, I don't wanna be here with her all moody. Are you coming?"

I glanced at Senora and Monger. Monger was lifting Senora to her feet, and as soon as she was on them, Monger let go, causing Senora to fall. Monger did a facepalm and sighed loudly. "It's just one question!" he was yelling at her.

"Yeah, I'll go." I said.

* * *

><p>"Susie Q!" I heard Dad shout.<p>

"Oh, honey! What's the occasion? I haven't seen you since Halloween!" Mom greeted me.

I scooped them up in my hands and 'hugged' them. "I'm doing fine, we have a new monster living with us."

"Oh really! What is he like?" Mom asked. Dad nodded his head and smiled.

"It's a girl-Senora. Well, now she's called Beta. She's part fish. She has red and blue hair, gills on her wrists, black eyes, and-"

"Are you serious?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I questioned as I set them down.

"Well, there's this new photo all over the Internet of a girl that looks like that. Well, you can't see her eyes, they're closed."

Doctor Cockroach looked at them curiously. "Might I see it?"

Dad pulled out his phone and handed it to the Doctor. "It's on the top of the texts."

I saw Doc's eyes grow wide with shock, and Link peered over curiously.

"Oh, man! That's her!" Link said.

BOB just sat and stared at my parent's exterior wall.

"Bob, why do you keep doing that?" I asked.

"I'm trying to break her record!" he blinked. "Oh, man! Now I have to start all over."

I sighed and knelt down to look at the phone, and I was also shocked.

It really was her!

I turned around and saw the crowd that had started to gather around us, and stared at Doc. "Hey Doc, how do you think this happened?"

"Well, I would assume that one of the soldiers who helped in her capture took the picture. It shouldn't be too hard to track him down and reveal who did this. Mind if I...?" he gestured to the phone.

Dad nodded, and Doctor C. started pushing at the keypad vigorously. "Hang on, almost there. Almost...there...just almost, and-!"

Just then the phone shut down.

"Wha-?" the Doc cried.

Dad looked nervously at him.

"It wasn't me!" Doc cried as he tried turning it back on.

It was five minutes later when Doctor C realized it wouldn't ever be turning on again.

"What's going on?" he yelled at the phone. "I guess I'll have to use a computer..."

"Sorry, we don't have one." Mom said almost instantly. I knew she was lying, but I didn't say anything.

"Maybe you can use Monger's?" I tried. "Just don't mention the phone to him."

Link snorted, and BOB had focused his attention on a bird. BOB started chasing it around when Link pulled him over to the helicopter.

The doctor smiled at my parents and followed them. I blew them a kiss and also climbed aboard.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!"

* * *

><p><strong>Not Susan's POV, someone else whose name you'll figure out in this chapter. I'm not a spoiler person...<strong>

**Author's note: I don't know German, I used Google Translate. Sorry if it's not correct...I know I'm a dummy.**

I stared at the email in front of me. Could this be true? I have a sister?

I looked at the email again, trying to find out who sent it. No luck there, just a message saying that my sister is trapped in Nevada somewhere.

Nevada, as in the United States? I have to go there. But first, I'l have to review my English. I re-read the email one last time.

_Ihre Schwester, Senora, ist in Schwierigkeiten. Sie ist weg unterhalb der Nevadian Wüsteversteckt. Bitte, Burke, ihr zu helfen._  
><em>Und nicht zu beurteilen, sie durch das, was sie aussieht.<em>

Right below the message was a picture of a girl who looked almost like a fish-girl.

Goodbye Germany. I have to save my sister, I thought. I packed my English phrasebook and packed my other things and left the door.

* * *

><p>"Du verstehst das nicht, ich habe einen Pass! Who cares, wenn ich minderjährig bin? Ich werde Sie doppelt zahlen, keine Dreifach der normalen Kosten! Bitte, es ist meineSchwester, sie ist in Schwierigkeiten! Bitte helfen Sie mir!"<p>

"Es tut mir leid, Sir. Aber Regeln sind Regeln. Next!"

I sighed and turned around to go home, I needed to think.

When I reached home, I sat at the computer and saw the email again. I could have sworn I closed it. I reached for the X button in the corner, but no matter how much or how hard I clicked, I couldn't close it.

Weird. Then the screen started to turn blue, and then purple, then suddenly to a bright orange. Then I heard a mechanic voice repeat the email.

"**_Ihre Schwester, Senora, ist in Schwierigkeiten. Sie ist weg unterhalb der Nevadian Wüsteversteckt. Bitte, Burke, ihr zu helfen._**  
><em><strong>Und nicht zu beurteilen, sie durch das, was sie <strong>**aussieht.**"_

I started to back away, but before I knew it, I was...well, I don't know exactly where, there was no color, but it was colorful. No light, yet it wasn't dark. It's hard to explain.

Just then I heard the voice again. This time, she was speaking English, but her German accent was very strong.

"Senora is...in trouble. Burke, please help her."

Next thing I knew, there was color. A light brown, then some dots of dark green, and then a bright blue. I looked around, and saw I was in a desert.

"Find her, Burke." she repeated.

* * *

><p>Translations for German<p>Your sister, Senora, is in trouble. She is hidden away below the Nevadian desert. Please, Burke, help her.  
>And don't judge her by what she looks like.<p>You don't understand, I have a passport! Who cares if I'm underage? I'll pay you double, no triple the normal cost! Please, it's my sister, she's in trouble! Please, help me!<p>

I'm sorry, sir, but rules are rules. Next! **What the crablegs is up with this font? Oh well, probably won't show up online anyway. Love The Red Dove.****Dove for short.**


	6. Confusion

**Senora's POV...again.**

**Hey, the font's fixed...**

"It's just a simple question, Beta! I've been asking you for an hour now! Get off your butt and tell me!"

"General Monger!" a man yelled.

"What is it now?" Monger turned around.

"I just found this on my email!" the soldier handed Monger his phone.

I saw Monger's eyes go wide as he saw whatever was on the phone.

"How did a picture of you like this get on the internet, Beta?" he turned around to me.

I turned red with anger. "What, you think I'm some kind of porn star? What the hell's wrong with you?" I yelled at him.

"Finally you talk! But I wasn't thinking that. There's a picture-of you in your fish form-all over the internet!"

I grabbed the phone from him. "Do I really look like that?"

"Yes, now how do you think this came on here? This is a top secret government facility, you know."

"Fish form?" I asked.

"What?"

"You said 'fish form,' as if I can turn into a fish and come back to a human at will. As far as I know, not even Vampire Mermaids can do that. I'm stuck like this, man." I said, pointing to myself.

"Quit changing the subject! How did this get on here?"

"So I am a Vampire Mermaid!"

"No, you're not!"

"Then why didn't you deny it a second ago?"

"Beta, stop it! This is serious."

"I don't know how it got in there! Do you think I take pictures of myself when I'm asleep?" I shouted. "Asleep..." I said again. "Must have been that one soldier who talked about sending a picture of me to his mom when I was...Lord knows where."

"Soldier?" Monger asked. "What did he look like?"

"I don't know, I was just waking up. Then I fell back asleep again, so I never got a chance to see him."

"Monger! Senora's picture was on my Dad's phone!" Susan yelled as everyone else ran in.

"Yes, I know, I'm trying to figure out-"

"General Monger, someone is right above us right now! He's coming down here right now!" another soldier yelled.

"An intruder?"

"Correct, sir. No authorization to be here at all!"

"What's going on here?" Monger yelled.

I stared at a wall, deciding to tune everyone out. Five minutes later, Monger yelled at me.

"Beta, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to change out of my fish form." I said as everyone was running out of the room. "What's the big deal about some random guy 'up there'?"

"He might be trying to hurt us!" BOB yelled. "Everybody run!"

"BOB! We already are!" Link yelled.

"Then run some MORE!" BOB yelled while running in circles.

Doctor C. rolled his eyes and shook his head as Link did a facepalm. We heard a grumble and Link started talking randomly.

"You're right! He's probably just some daredevil fanboy of us." Link said.

"Who are you talking to?" I yelled.

"Well, look who's talking!" Link replied.

"What's going on here? Why me?" I yelled.

**Short chapter, eh? I just don't know what to do right now. I know what's going to happen, just don't know how to write it down. Oh well.**

**Help is always welcome, my dear people.**

**Not that you have to. I'll figure some way out.**

**Or you can help. At least review. That'll give me some motivation. Exercise your finger-muscles.**


	7. Hey, I'm still a fish

**Senora's POV (Cause she's the main character)**

I looked at the handcuffed man before me. He looked to be about 18-20.

"Your name's Burke?" I asked.

"Yes. Sorry, General, for coming down here, but I heard that Senora was down here, and-"

"You know my name?" I asked.

"Yes, and again, sorry, General, but I recently learned that she's my sister, so naturally I had to come and-"

"I'm your sister?"

"Yes. Anyway, her-"

"You're my brother?"

"Yes. Her mother was in a computer and-"

"You serious?" I asked.

"Beta! Calm down and let the man finish his story!" Monger yelled at me.

"I interrupted him?"

"Yes." Burke said. "As I was saying, your mother was trapped in the computer that she died near, seeing as the quantonium asteroid crashed the day she died, and managed to preserve her somehow. She told me you were here and that I had to come and the next thing I know, I must have been in the Internet or something because all of these colors were flashing and next thing I know, I'm here. Main thing is, you're in trouble, Senora."

"I'm in trouble?"

"Yes." Burke said.

"You are too!" I said. "You broke into a top secret military base-thing. If you ask me, you're way deeper in than I am."

"It wasn't my-"

"Don't give me that. I'm in trouble and I didn't even do anything to be in trouble. I just turned into a Vampire Mermaid."

"Beta..." Monger started.

"You, however, were just asking for trouble. Deciding to sneak in to a secret government-thing. PS, here's your nose back. Just found it in my business."

I heard Link chuckle a little, which is nothing new to me.

Monger, for once, seemed to take my side. "Listen, Burke-"

I heard Link chuckle again. "Burke..." he said rubbing his eye. "That's just great."

"Is my name amusing?" Burke asked. "I'll have you know that Burke means 'protection.'"

Link doubled over in laughter.

"Hey, apparently he's my brother, so lay off." I said.

He calmed down a little. "Man, your family is screwed up. 'Apparently' he's your brother. Then the cyborg mom and the psycho dad, what's next?"

"Is yours any better?" I shot back.

He looked at me blankly, then quickly averted his gaze.

I grinned.

"So, you're on my side, Senora?" Burke asked pleadingly. "Do you believe me?"

"Your accent is so cute!" I shouted.

"Burke, you do know that punishment for breaking in is-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but maybe-"

"No, I'm sorry, but-"

"Please, she's my sister, and-"

"Rules are rules, and I'm afraid you have to-

"No, you don't understand, I-"

"Listen, what you did was serious and-"

"WAS! I know enough English to know that's the past tense form of a word!"

I chuckled.

He continued. "Thus, stating that what I did is no longer serious."

"It's about time someone finished a sentence around here." I said chuckling.

"Therefore, I'm no longer in trouble!" Burke tried.

"Oh, I like you." I said. "We're related all right."

"What is it with your family and word tricks?" Link asked.

"Yeah!" BOB yelled.

I realized then that I was still laughing, and tried to stop. I did, but my throat started hurting like crazy.

I reached my hand to my throat, trying to massage it.

"My dear, are you alright?" Doc. C. asked.

"Yeah, just laughing so much is all."

Doc smiled at me. "It would appear you finally came around, Love."

I slowly nodded my head, which made me a little dizzy. I quickly steadied myself before anyone noticed.

"You were right, Doc, she would be okay." Susan smiled down at me. I smiled back.

I then looked over to my brother and Monger, who were in an argument over what punishment he would have. I started to worry about him. We did look a little alike. He had Mom's eyes, hair, and the whole German factor came in. I remembered the only reason Mom married Dad was to get a green card.

Doctor cockroach grabbed my hand lightly. "I'm sure he'll be all right."

I smiled at him and he let my hand drop. I realized that an imprint of his hand was still on mine, all bright white yet red at the same time.

"Yeah." Link said, "He'll be fine." He playfully smacked my shoulder a bit, causing me to fall down.

"Link, what are you doing?" Susan asked shocked.

"Oh, come on, I didn't hit her that hard, and I wasn't even trying to hurt her!"

"Senora, are you all right?" Doc asked me.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." I massaged my sore throat again.

I noticed then that the fight between Monger and Burke stopped, and they were both staring at me.

"Beta, you alright?" Monger asked.

"Yeah, why does everyone-" I took a breath, "keep asking me that." I paused. "I'm fine."

I sat down on the floor to help steady myself. Everyone looked at me worriedly.

"Oh, come on. It's not the first time I did this." I tried to reason with everyone. "I was sitting right before Burke came along."

Why was Doc's hand imprint still on my hand? I feel so sore, but I can't let everyone know that. They'll just think I'm even more of a drama queen.

I leaned my head against the wall and started to close my eyes, the light in this room was giving me a headache.

"SENORA!" Susan yelled.

I tried to slow my heart down a bit and opened my eyes. I was overreacting. "I'm fine, Susan. No need to worry." I licked my lips.

Just then, it looked like Doc had a lightbulb go off in his head.

"Water." he said.

I stared at him. Water did sound good right about now.

"What about it?" I asked.

Monger slapped his hand against his head. "Of course! Part fish!"

I switched my gaze to him. "Yeah?"

Link ran off towards a normal fridge, which was right next to a giant one. He pulled out five bottles of water.

"Hurry Link!" BOB screamed.

I could only watch as he opened one bottle of water and moved it towards me-

-and dumped it right on my head.

My eyes shot right open-which hurt a little-and was about to yell at him when he handed me another bottle.

He opened it and said, "Here, drink this one."

I reached for the bottle, then saw everyone staring at me. I held the water, and stated, "It's a little awkward to drink with all you staring at me like that."

They continued to stare, so I sighed and drank the water the fastest I could. I probably looked pathetic, but I wanted this stare-fest over with.

I looked at everyone. "Thank you, I feel much better now-"

SPLASH! I felt more water fall onto my head.

I glared at Link. "What the hell?" I screamed at him.

"Just tryin' to help." He stated.

I glared at him, then smacked him.

"That's for pushing me over!" I said.

Susan let out a sigh. "It appears you're back to normal, Senora."

"Back? Wasn't she here the whole time? Where was she?" BOB demanded.

Burke smiled at me. "Better drink the other two before they end up on your head." He joked.

I stared at him, then reached for one of the bottles. Just as I opened it, I saw Link grab the other one.

"Link, no!"

Too late. I was even more wet. Before he could grab the water out of my hands, I chugged it down. A little too fast, I guess, because I started to choke a little, but I soon finished the entire bottle in a matter of seconds.

"Success for me!" I yelled.

I saw Monger chuckling a little. "Well, I'm gonna tell my people to dim the lights in here a little for ya. Then I'm gonna have a little chat with my soldiers, see which one of 'em leaked the photo. See ya'll soon." He turned to leave, then suddenly spun back around.

"Well, Burke. I've come to a decision. You will stay here, with limited privileges, of course, and you will also be in charge of your sister. Make sure a little incident like this doesn't happen again. As for you, Beta, you will be handed a bottle of water every hour. Drink it. Burke, make sure she does. She can be really stubborn at times." With that, he turned back around and walked out the door.


	8. New Talents

**Senora's POV, which it will always be unless I say otherwise. Coz I'm in charge.**

"Ready, go!" Burke yelled.

I stared at BOB's one red eye, and he stared right back. Burke was right behind him, and Link was right behind me.

That's right, we were having a staring contest. Burke and Link were the referees.

After about forty seconds, my eye started to dry up a little. And then I blinked.

However, even though Burke was staring at me, making sure I didn't cheat, he didn't seem to notice.

I blinked again, this time longer, but I could still see him.

Duh, fish had inner eyelids, to protect their eyes, but still see surroundings! I think... Yeah, that sounds about right.

I closed my inner eyelids, and continued to stare at him. Looks like being a Vampire Mermaid is pretty cool.

Finally, BOB blinked. "Oh, she's good." he said. "Really good."

I laughed out loud. "I cheated." I said.

"How?" Burke said. "I've been watching you the whole time, you didn't blink."

"My eyes are closed right now." I stated.

I heard Doctor C. chuckle from his place by the table. "Yes, yes, it seems you have the 'fish lids' too." He scribbled something down on his little clipboard.

I walked over to him and peered down at the clipboard. "Wow, doctors do have bad handwriting." I said.

"What did you say, my dear?"

"Just talking to myself." I said.

"Ah. Burke? Could you come here a bit?" He called over my shoulder.

"Uh, okay." He jogged over. "What do you need?"

"You said you were in the Internet?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I remember."

I loved the way he said 'yeah.' It was so cute!

"Yes, and Senora's mother is IN the Internet?"

"So I would assume, yeah."

I wondered, if my mom was a computer, that would make me a part-Cyborg-Vampire-Mermaid? No, since she turned into a computer after I was born, so that couldn't be it, but that would still be cool. I smiled. Huh, I guess I must be 'coming around' after all.

"Do you think that maybe her mother sent out the picture? To get your attention?"

Wait, but my dad has always been crazy. So I'm a crazy Vampire Mermaid? No, part crazy. But still, that's not cool.

"I can't say for sure, Doctor. But our mother isn't dumb. If she knew that there were risks involved with Senora's picture, she wouldn't have done it. But, maybe she took the risk so that I could see her, but that's unlikely. So, I'll have to go with no, I don't think that that's what happened. But, like I said before, I can't say for sure."

"Yes, yes, I see what you mean." He scribbled some more on his clipboard. "Any other things you think might be of importance?"

_Our _mother? Well, that would make the most sense, seeing as how my mother is German. At least I know that he's not related to my psycho-dad. God, family drama is not fun.

"Well, not that comes to mind right away. I'll be sure to get back to you on that."

"Yes, thank you, Burke. That would be most helpful."

"You guys are too polite!" I yelled. "Burke, learn some informal English. Doc, actually, I can't speak for you, that's just your nature to be polite, I guess."

"I though I was doing good." Burke said. "Besides, didn't our mother ever teach you German? Than we could communicate better, you know."

"Nah, my mom tried once. My dad didn't want me speaking the 'Nazi language', no offense, Burke."

"None taken. I do understand that your father was...'crazy.'"

"See, that's informal. But when you put it in a sentence that's formal to begin with, it's a little weird. Oh well, it's a start."

"I'm glad you think that I'm improving." Burke said.

I chuckled. Oh well.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing?" Susan asked.

"Watching Link rub Insectosaurus' tummy." I said. "What's their relation?" I asked.

"Friends." Susan said. "As far as I know, Insecto is a guy."

"What? No way, she's a chick!"

Susan chuckled. "It does look like that, doesn't it."

Burke stared at Susan. "Isn't that...contradicting?" He asked her.

"What?" both Susan and I asked him.

"You said 'does', then 'doesn't', so...Never mind."

I looked at him and laughed. "Oh, Burke." I said. "English sure is challenging, isn't it?"

He looked at me funny now. "That's another one" He said.

I laughed even louder, and Susan was starting to join in as well.

Just then the door opened and Monger came in.

"Monsters, I'm afraid we've got us a bit of a situation."


	9. Fillerland

**OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY! That chapter nine you just read was actually chapter five of What Happens Next, another story I'm working on. AussieGirlDreams, I bet that that chapter was interesting. But that's not really what happened next. Sorry everyone XD**

"What is it?" Susan asked.

"It appears as though every single one of the soldiers did not take that picture of Beta. We have yet to find the source of the leak, and it's already gone viral."

"Is there any good news?" I asked.

"Well, everyone thinks it's fake. Or they don't care." Monger said.

"What's the big deal?" Link asked. "We're all over the internet!"

"Yes, but she's in danger, remember?" BOB stated. "That picture could hurt her!"

"BOB, how can a picture hurt Senora?"

"Actually, BOB's right." Doctor C. Said. "Someone probably recognized her, remember how she said that her dad always got in trouble? I don't know what could happen, but it's very likely that this photo is the cause of the trouble Burke was informed of."

"I don't think that's what it was." Burke said. "Something to do with the Meteorite."

"What has to do with the Meteorite? What Meteorite?"

"The quantonium meteorite, that's how Senora's in trouble."

"How?" I asked. "It's gone."

"But someone still has some." Burke reasoned.

"That would be me," Susan said. "And I'm not going to hurt your sister."

"Not you, someone else, someone dangerous."

"Well, would you happen to know who this person is?" Monger asked.

"Well...he's not human."

"What in the hell do ya mean he's not human? The only alien we know about is Gallaxhar. Is there another one we should be worrying about?" Monger scoffed.

"Well...I don't know." Burke said. "Not yet. But it's my job to protect Senora, and I'll find out what it is.

**You have been filler-chapter-iffied! Sorry, had to write a quick chapter so that I could fix my mistake. New chapter coming soon.**

**Anonymous reviews are enabled. Feel free to review.**


	10. The Plan

***Whistles*. Quite the wait, huh. I don't even know if I should continue this story, I'm not really feeling it anymore. I'll write a very short chapter, and see if you guys want me to continue it.**

**Review, please.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>He smirked.

Those humans were scrambling about like a bunch of idiots.

But he could do anything. There was some Quantonium left on his ship when it blew up. The computer and Gallaxhar had absorbed it, Gallaxhar merging with the computer. It had taken a while, but he had finally deleted the computer's annoying, nagging voice and entire system, and uploaded himself onto the Earth's Interweb.

If only that damn girl's mother wasn't here as well. She was blocking his path to world domination!

She was too strong, had built up a strong firewall. He couldn't touch her. Alien technology didn't work on Human Interweb. So even with his 'advanced' mind, he was still nothing but a bug in the system.

However, he did have control over the woman's little girl. He had triggered the alarm when that Burke fellow arrived, hoping he would be shot on sight for trespassing. He had valuable information that could be used against him. He wouldn't allow that.

Unfortunately, he got through, and was living with the little threat. Fortunately, he didn't remember. As he traveled through the Interweb, Gallaxhar could touch him. He was just a visitor for a nanosecond.

Enough to erase a portion of his memory drive while he was here.

He smiled as he thought about those tricks he played on Senora when she first came here. Pretending to crush her, making her almost fall off the ledge...it was the least he could do to push her away from his plans. That little girl...if only he could do something to permanently erase her. That would break her mother's heart.

Then she would be nothing against Gallaxhar. And he would continue on his way to victory!

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet, here it is.<strong>

**Possible Hiatus. Review if there's people out there who want me to continue.**


End file.
